


The White Day Adoption

by treya_barton



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: Yosuke takes Yu out on a date for White Day!  The third and final part to the 14th series and written for the Red and White Day 2021 Souyo event~
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Souyo Red and White Days 2021





	The White Day Adoption

“You never told me where you’re taking us today,” Yu commented as he teased at his hair in the bathroom. His usually straight, silky bangs that he kept swept across his forehead were instead styled to look tastefully messy; Yosuke called it his model look and Yu could tell by the way his boyfriend’s eyes would drift over a little more often than usual when he wore it like that how much he liked it.

Yosuke’s hair, meanwhile, had been recently trimmed and looked neater and more well-kept than it normally did. It allowed him to have a more put together appearance, and Yu almost wished they didn’t have to go out so he could have a chance to tease Yosuke’s hair back to its usual disheveled state through alternative methods (i.e. in their bedroom). Yosuke came out said room wearing a more fitted version of his old red pants, a white shirt, and a navy blazer, and Yu’s eyes stared at Yosuke’s reflection in the mirror from where he stood in the door nervously adjusting his hair again. Yosuke was jittery and had been all morning; he had declared that he would be handling their White Day date since Yu had mainly contributed to Valentine’s Day and had been keeping a tight lid on whatever he had in store for them.

“Your dinner and movie date was a surprise, so this one is too,” Yosuke huffed, finally pulling his fingers away from his hair. He then looked at Yu before stepping forward to adjust his collar, folding it down and tugging at his jacket to smooth it out. Yu was wearing a red letterman style jacket that was technically Yosuke’s that he “borrowed” on occasion, a white button up which had the collar Yosuke had adjusted, and navy blue jeans. Yosuke had picked out their clothes that morning and Yu had picked up on the fact he was subtly doing couples outfits by matching their color schemes. He had switched things up by switching their normal styles though, and Yu had to admit the opposite styles really suited them. He kind of liked his messier appearance, and he always loved seeing Yosuke a little more dressed up.

Yosuke glanced at his phone before chewing on his lip. “We gotta go or risk missing the train,” he said, stepping away from Yu and into their small living room. He grabbed his wallet and keys on their tiny kitchen table before stepping over to where their shoes were stored next to the front door to switch from his house slippers to his white sneakers. Yu had recently gotten a similar pair and had already been told to wear his too; it was a warm, sunny day without any threat of rain so they had a good chance of keeping them clean.

“Ready to go?” Yosuke asked as Yu grabbed his own wallet and keys and checked to make sure he had his phone. He nodded and they both headed outside and down to the street below so they could make their way to the train station. Yu quietly followed Yosuke as he expertly navigated his way around, again struck by how at home Yosuke looked in the city. He of course had known Yosuke was also a city boy shortly after they met, but knowing it was different than seeing him in his element. Once one added Yosuke’s more mature look today, Yu noted that his confident boyfriend was turning more than a few heads on their way to their platform. Not for the first time, Yu was glad he had finally asked Yosuke out on Black Day last year. He wasn’t sure if he could have handled seeing him date someone else.

Yu glanced at the platform sign as they came to a stop. “Ikebukuro?” he said questioningly as he tried to guess what they would be going to. There was a big shopping complex there and an aquarium, but neither were really things he was all too interested in even if he would enjoy going with Yosuke. He knew his boyfriend though and figured whatever they would be doing would be tailored for his interests.

Yosuke merely hummed before checking his phone again. “The train should arrive any minute,” he said, and sure enough at 11am exactly it came pulling into the station. They both got on and found a seat; fortunately, the train was less crowded than usual that morning.

Yosuke crossed his arms and leaned back, before crossing one leg over the other in his signature pose. Yu also leaned back, glancing around the train before sliding his arm over Yosuke’s shoulder. His boyfriend flushed, but fortunately didn’t flinch away. “You look very handsome today,” Yu murmured in his ear. “I was quite jealous of all the looks you were getting on the way to the station this morning.”

“You sure they weren’t looking at you?” Yosuke gave him a teasing grin, and Yu shook his head.

“Quite sure. I was smart to snatch you up before someone else did,” he said straightforwardly, and Yosuke snorted.

“I’m sure most people would agree that I was the one who lucked out,” Yosuke replied, and Yu frowned.

“Then those people are blind,” he replied evenly, and Yosuke turned to look at him. He noted the furrow in Yu’s brows and realized he was truly upset by his words. Yosuke let out a sigh.

“Not everyone can have your eccentric tastes,” he said, and Yu’s eyes narrowed.

“I believe you mean discerning eye,” he refuted, and Yosuke grinned.

“If you want to call it that,” he teased.

“I can take a picture and ask all of our friends if they think you look hot,” Yu deadpanned and Yosuke looked terrified at the idea.

“Please don’t…” he begged. “I really can’t take any inappropriate remarks by Teddie especially. It would feel too gross…”

“How about just the girls then?” Yu asked, already having snapped a picture when Yosuke wasn’t paying attention. He was in the process of pulling up his messages to send it over to them.

Yosuke didn’t look all that enthused at that idea either, although he did seem a little curious. “They’ll just share it with the others anyway,” he weakly complained, although he was already scooting closer so he could look over Yu’s shoulder. Yu tightened his hold on Yosuke with his free hand, happy now that Yosuke was sitting closer to him.

It didn’t take long for him to get a response from each of their friends. Chie begrudgingly admitted Yosuke looked a _tiny_ bit better than usual, and moments later Yosuke got a text from her teasing about how much he cleaned up for their leader. Yukiko was more straightforward and said Yosuke did look nice today and that she liked his more mature appearance. Rise said he looked hot while coyly commenting Yosuke always did look attractive…until he opened his mouth that is. Yosuke stuck out his tongue at her response, although Yu could tell he did look happier afterward. A few moments later Naoto replied that Yosuke looked handsome and that being in the city agreed with him. It wasn’t long until Kanji and Teddie were sending replies over – just as Yosuke predicted the picture was shared with them anyway – and sure enough while Kanji merely said he looked manly in his outfit, Teddie began to flood Yu’s phone with innuendos on what his brother would be doing with sensei later.

“I’m going to kill that bear,” Yosuke said through gritted teeth, and Yu coughed into his hand to hide a laugh.

“We need to get a picture of you though – they deserve to see your new look too,” Yosuke said. He rested his head on Yu’s shoulder in order to snap a selfie of both of them, and he quickly dumped the photo into the group chat before fiddling with his phone to set it as his background photo.

That left Yu to deal with the barrage of comments from their friends asking where they were going on their White Day date and commenting on how good they both looked. They seemed especially surprised by his appearance since he never styled his hair differently back in Inaba. “Yosuke, they want to know where we’re going,” Yu said.

“Well, they’re going to have to wait until we get there,” Yosuke smugly replied, and Yu rolled his eyes.

It wasn’t too much longer until their stop, and once they got off Yosuke led the way out the west exit. As they walked, Yu looked around, trying to spot anything that looked like it may be where Yosuke would be taking them as Yosuke continued to lead him by hand. After walking about five minutes, Yu spotted a sign in the distance that fully caught his attention since it had a picture of a cat on it. As they drew closer, he realized it seemed to be a cat café, and he suddenly wondered if he could convince Yosuke to make a stop after whatever activity he had planned for the afternoon.

That is until Yosuke turned at the entrance near the sign and led them up to the fourth floor where the café was located. He looked quite pleased with himself as Yu turned his adoring gaze to him. “This is the surprise?” he asked, his normally cool voice turning warm with the depth of the feelings flowing through him for his boyfriend at that very moment.

“You bet it is,” Yosuke grinned at him. “Part of it anyway.”

Yu raised an eyebrow, but Yosuke didn’t explain as they headed inside. The first thing they did upon entering was greet the employee at the front desk; based on her conversation with Yosuke, it seemed she had been expecting them. Yu was distracted from their exchange as his eyes pulled away to the main area which was furnished like a large living room and had several cats spread out, mainly napping since it was now the afternoon. His hands itched to pet one, and he found it difficult to wait as Yosuke got them checked in. Yosuke handed Yu his “passport” which could be used at their other locations, before explaining that they could both grab a drink from the fridge which was included in the time slot Yosuke had paid for, and that they would need to wash their hands and switch into disinfected house slippers before entering the room.

Once they were prepared to enter, they stopped by the fridge and Yu grabbed a green tea while Yosuke grabbed an iced coffee before they made their way to the main room. There were shelves and benches laid out all around the room for the cats to climb on and people to sit on, along with a catwalk along one wall that was out of reach that led to a closed off area the cats could escape to whenever they weren’t feeling like being around people. There was also an area that sold souvenirs and treats, both for humans and cats, and a wall that to Yu’s surprise showcased cats up for adoption along with cats that had already been adopted. “This cat café doubles as a cat rescue,” Yosuke explained. “Which leads me to the second part of the surprise…”

Yosuke brought Yu over to a bench and had them both sit down, before turning to face him. He had Yu’s full attention now, even with all of the cats around as a distraction. “And that is…?” Yu asked, eyes searching his boyfriend’s.

“You get to pick out a cat to bring home today,” Yosuke replied. “I’ve already talked to the landlord and saved up in order to put down the cost of the pet deposit and gotten the ok – luckily, we picked out a pet friendly place even though we hadn’t been thinking about it at the time. I also came here a few weeks ago and let them know I was interested and did the interview. We’ve already had someone come out to check the place out so we have their approval. There will be a two week trial period to make sure it’s a good fit for the cat which I have no doubt will go smoothly and then whatever cat you pick out will be permanently ours.”

Yosuke looked pretty pleased by Yu’s stunned expression, but he was not prepared for the sudden hug he was suddenly enveloped in. “Partner,” he hissed, glad that there was only one other person other than the staff in there with them right now. The two staff that were there were both whispering to each other and smiling, and Yosuke flushed at the attention.

“I’m so happy,” Yu said, quickly pressing a kiss to Yosuke’s cheek before making his way to the first cat that was lounging nearby. The cat’s name was Fuku and it was a small calico that was probably still a kitten and was watching him with half lidded eyes. He carefully brought his hand up to the cat, allowing it to sniff him first before he began to pet it.

While Yu began to investigate the cats in the room, Yosuke made his way over to one of the many shelves of books and picked out a manga to read before making himself comfortable on a bench and popping open his drink. He allowed himself moments to glance over his book at his partner, smiling when he noted one had already crawled onto his lap and was napping while the calico was now playing with one of the string toys with him. He eventually became absorbed in his book, and it took him a notice to realize he had his own cat sitting on the shelf next to him and curiously observing him. Yosuke looked up at it, before blinking in surprise. It was an orange/red cat with green eyes and when Yosuke checked the adoption board he noted it was aptly named Tora due to her stripes.

“Hello, Tora,” Yosuke greeted, and the cat flicked its tail in response.

Yosuke grinned at her, before hesitantly reaching forward to allow the cat to sniff his hand as Yu had taught him. After a long pause, the cat did lean forward to do so, before rubbing her head against his hand encouragingly. Yosuke’s heart instantly melted, and he set down his book in order to turn his attention to his new friend. He was so absorbed by the cat, that he didn’t notice Yu take a break from playing with Fuku and petting Yuki in his lap in order to watch him. “You know, you’re way too friendly to be a tora,” Yosuke commented as he started petting her. “Mikan seems like a more fitting name to me.”

The cat began to purr, and Yosuke’s face lit up. It was the first time a cat had purred for him, since most of the time when he was with his partner they didn’t pay him much attention with Yu nearby. “You like that, huh?” he said, grinning as she leaned against his hand again.

“Try scratching under her chin,” Yu suggested, and Yosuke nearly jerked his hand back in surprise. Tora opened one eye to look at him disapprovingly, and Yosuke mollified her by taking Yu’s advice. Soon she was back to a content, purring cat.

“Mikan, huh?” Yu asked.

“I mean, it seems more fitting, right?” Yosuke asked. “So, you got a favorite yet?”

“I do believe I’m starting to get an idea,” Yu replied. He reached out to stroke Tora a few times who seemed totally content before pulling away. “I’m going to check out some of the other cats though.” 

Yosuke nodded to show he understood, before continuing to shower Tora with attention for a few moments longer. When she seemed to have settled into a nap, he pulled away to return to his book, although it wasn’t long until he felt a head headbutt his arm, and he realized Tora had jumped down onto the bench next to him and was seeking his attention. Before he knew it, the cat was settled contentedly in his lap and he returned to petting her with one hand while he used the other to hold his book.

Eventually, the alarm he set on his phone went off to signify they had been there for 50 minutes, and he set the book down to seek out his boyfriend before being startled to notice that Yu was sitting on the floor watching him with a different cat named Moka now in his lap. “That’s kind of creepy, partner,” Yosuke said, and Yu grinned at him.

“We only have 10 minutes left,” Yosuke said. “Anything after this goes up in price; hopefully, you’ve found a cat you like?”

“Yes, I have,” Yu replied. “I think we should take Mikan.”

“Wait, is there actually a cat called Mikan?” Yosuke asked, turning to look at the board. However, after his eyes scanned he realized there was, in fact, not another cat named Mikan. Which meant… “You can’t be serious!”

“I am serious. Look at how much she likes you,” Yu pointed out.

“But, we’re supposed to pick out a cat that likes you,” Yosuke pointed out.

“I’m sure she’ll like me too,” Yu replied. “But I think a cat that that likes you is even more important.”

He gave Moka a final pat before carefully setting the cat on the ground next to him and standing up to dust the fur off his jeans. “So, what do we need to do?” he asked.

Yosuke stared down at the cat in his lap; this was not how he expected the day to go. “Well, we need to fill out the paperwork for her,” he said. “And I need to put this book away…”

“I’ll take care of that,” Yu replied, taking the book from Yosuke’s hands and returning to the bookshelf. He then headed to speak to the girl at the front desk and was soon seated next to Yosuke with a clipboard in order to fill it out.

“I thought I was going to fill out the paperwork while you played with the cat,” Yosuke mumbled, and Yu grinned at him.

“This makes me far happier,” he replied. Soon afterward, they picked out a cat carrier in order to take her home along with a toy shaped like a fish that contained catnip. Yu was speaking to the employee about how the two week program worked before the adoption was finalized, while Yosuke called a cab and peered at Mikan as she peeked out of the cage at him. He couldn’t believe that a cat had liked him and they were now taking it home.

After confirming the pick up time for the cab, Yosuke paid for their visit and for the adoption and supplies, and it wasn’t too much longer before Yu and Yosuke stepped outside to the cab. Yu got in the front seat next to the driver, and Yosuke set the carrier down next to him in the back seat. Mikan didn’t look too enthused once the car started moving, but she huddled down in the blanket they had bought and put in the carrier with her toy between her paws while staring at Yosuke. Yosuke stared back, hoping that he was at least providing some small comfort to her.

Once they got home and headed upstairs, Yu commented on all of the supplies they would need to get. “We should have gotten a food and water bowl. And we’ll need a litter box, food, litter…” he rattled off as they stepped inside.

Yosuke coughed. “You don’t need to worry about all of that,” he said as he swapped to his house slippers. He then set the cage down in the living room and opened the door, allowing Mikan to come out at her own pace to explore. Yu furrowed his brows as Yosuke opened up a storage closet in the hallway that they kept seasonal items in and rarely opened. To his surprise, in one of the large shelves Yosuke had stored the exact items Yu had mentioned. There was also a box and two mats – one for the food dish and water bowl and another to place under the litter box to catch the litter. Next to the box was a few more toys including a feather wand.

“Who knew you could be so sneaky,” Yu said in surprise, while Yosuke looked pleased.

“This is a small scratching post that has one of those cat condos on top,” he said. “It needs some assembly so I figured I’ll work on that while you get to play with Mikan.

Yu suddenly pictured Yosuke fighting with the cat carrier while ignoring the instructions and shook his head. “How about you play with Mikan while I get the rest of this set up,” he said, and Yosuke pouted at him.

“I wanted to get everything set up for you,” he said, and Yu walked over to peck Yosuke on the lips.

“You’ve already done so much for me today,” he said, smiling at his boyfriend. “But I do think Mikan would rather play with you, and I would rather figure out how we’re going to set all of this up in our limited space.”

“Fine,” Yosuke grumbled. “I’ll call us some delivery for lunch then.” Yu watched his boyfriend for a few minutes as he put in the order before heading over to the cat carrier and kneeling down in order to gently coax their new cat to come out and explore. It didn’t take long for Mikan to be out of the carrier and exploring the room, carefully sniffing around as Yosuke attentively watched. Yu’s heart melted at the sight, and he reluctantly pulled his attention away in order to begin washing the bowls and setting everything out for their new pet. Fortunately, the scratching post/condo wasn’t too difficult to set up, and he soon had it situated in the living room. Once he set it up, Mikan headed over to check it out and soon climbed inside for a nap, just in time for their food to arrive.

“I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t cook you a fancy meal,” Yosuke said as they both began to eat, starving since it was kind of late for lunch.

“This is far better than my Valentine’s Date,” Yu pointed out. “I’m not sure how we’re going to top this on our anniversary, especially since it’ll consist of going out for jajangmyeon…”

“I don’t know if I’d say far better…” Yosuke replied. “It was pretty special to me. Besides, you know how much I love your cooking. As for our anniversary…” he trailed off. “I’m sure we’ll find a way to make it special. Even if we don’t, spending time with you is the best part anyway.”

“I have to disagree,” Yu replied, and Yosuke blinked at him in surprise. “Spending time with _you_ is far better.”

“Not this debate again,” Yosuke muttered, while Yu smiled serenely at him. He decided not to engage in the futile argument and instead continued with their previous conversation. “Maybe we can learn how to cook it and make it from scratch?” he mused. “Ooh! Or maybe spend the day in Shin-Okubo so we can eat lots of different Korean dishes with the jajangmyeon!”

Yu chuckled at his enthusiasm. “Both sound like great ideas,” he replied.

“Whatever we do it needs to be special. It is our first anniversary, after all,” Yosuke mused. Yu found himself distracted from eating as he instead observed his boyfriend; he couldn’t help but find it touching how invested he was in their relationship, especially since Yu had been convinced at one time that Yosuke would never return his feelings in exactly the same way.

Yu reached out to grab Yosuke’s hand, capturing his attention as he pulled it forward and then slid his fingers so he could place a kiss on his palm. “Anytime I spend with you is special,” he replied, and Yosuke sputtered something about him being a sap as his face flushed. Behind them, they heard a curious meow as Mikan stuck her head out at them, and Yosuke gratefully pulled away from Yu to see what she wanted.

Moments later, she was sitting on the ground near the table, drinking some fresh water before nibbling at the cat food Yu had set out for her. “Hopefully she likes it here,” Yosuke said as he returned to his seat, giving her a fond look.

“I know she will,” Yu replied. “She has good taste, like me.”

“Don’t call our cat eccentric,” Yosuke countered with a frown, and Yu grinned.

“I believe we agreed on discerning,” he refuted, and Yosuke shook his head.

“I don’t know what to do with you sometimes.” Once they finished eating and Yu carefully sorted their trash and recyclables, they made their way to the living room to watch another movie while Mikan made her way to Yosuke’s lap. Once they were all settled in, Yosuke curled up next to Yu, who rested his head on Yosuke’s as he began to pet Mikan as she snoozed in Yosuke’s lap.

“Try not to fall asleep this time,” Yu teased as the movie began to play.

“I can’t make any promises,” Yosuke tiredly replied, already looking half asleep. Yu knew he hadn’t slept well last night over anticipation of his surprise today.

“If you do fall asleep, we’ll just have to watch it again,” he said. “It can be our new tradition.”

“Sounds like a terrible tradition,” Yosuke grumbled, although not even 10 minutes into the movie he had already passed out. Yu smiled, pressing a kiss against Yosuke’s hair and wrapping his arm securely around his boyfriend as he and the new member of the family snoozed next to him. Life couldn’t get any better than this, he decided.


End file.
